towrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Dakkon Veers Kael
Dakkon Veers Kael is a retired Imperial Intelligence Officer who now spends his time as a weapons merchant and information broker. He has ties to the Imperial Remnant and various smaller factions. Biography Pre-Empire Kael was born on a small outer rim settlement on the planet of Nokmr. Kael's parents were one of the leading families on the settlement and were well respected by all. Unfortunately a neighboring system invaded the small planet when he was twelve and quickly enslaved the people there. During the violent take over Kael's parents were killed and he was left to toil endlessly as a slave. He endured this life for six years while quietly building up a secret rebellion and on Kael's eighteenth birthday he began his revolution. For the next two years Kael would lead the charge against the foreign invaders and reclaim the planet for his people. However Kael would not end with the satisfaction of purging his planet of the enemy forces, Kael vowed to track them to their planet and eradicate them. As such he demanded that a fleet be mustered and every able hand gathered to wage this war. Another year later Kael's designs for the eradication of his most hated foes was in action and his rage was unleashed them. Soon enough Kael had reduced much of the surface world of his enemies planet to slag. He returned home content that he had revisited his suffering upon the enemies just in time for the arrival of an Imperial Representative. Joining the Empire The Empire arrived at the small outer rim world seeking to incorporate it into its fold. Nokmr did not give any resistance. One, it was a devastated world that needed some outside help to rebuild and two, the xenophobic nature of the New Order appealed to the extremely xenophobic and bitter peoples of Nokmr who had just recently managed to free themselves from alien rule. Kael himself was extremely interested with the Empire and enrolled into the Corulag Academy where his natural cunning and zeal to learn granted him a place in the top five percent of his class. Kael had enlisted with the Imperial Navy and quickly found his mind quite capable of dealing with the difficulties that some face with Capital Ship Operations. Navy Career and The General Kael enjoyed an extremely good run as a Victory Class Star Destroyer Captain maintaining several core system patrols and breaking up several pirate rings. As more confidence was placed in him Kael received a position as an X.O. onboard an Imperial Class Star Destroyer. It was here that Kael started to become recognized for his zeal to command ground operations, specifically small hit and run or infiltration missions. He would frequently sit in on briefings and insert his own input on the tactics used. Because of this he earned the nickname "The General", a joke in regards to him being a Captain in the Navy in reality but a General of the Army in is Heart. Kael enjoyed the name so much he used it for the rest of his life. Enlisted to the Imperial Intelligence Shortly after the destruction of the first Death Star Kael was shifted from the Imperial Navy to Imperial Intelligence were he was placed in charge of several Infiltrator and information gathering operations. On top of that he was given various special weapons projects. While working for Imperial Intelligence he also worked as a special speaker at several Imperial Academies throughout the Empire. During this time is when Kael managed to horde a small fortune in an Imperial Slush fund. Post-Empire Kael was working on Coruscant when word of the Emperor's Death was announced. Kael was one of the first to realize the Empire was doomed and he took measures to assure he would be well off Coruscant before the Rebellion finally came crashing down around him. With his special slush fund in place Kael stole several weapons designs and Imperial secrets as well as drawing several loyal officers and troopers with him and he fled Coruscant. Kael worked as a arms dealer using his weapons designs and fortune to begin production on several products which were sold to several Rampancy factions and criminal elements. Kael managed to keep this going for several years before he decided to retire and purchased a compound in an undisclosed outer rim world well beyond the reach of the New Republic. Here he stayed until he was contacted by a mysterious man named Zetsu. Since that time Kael has been on a mission to discover some of the darker secrets within the Imperial Remnancy. Category:Neutral Characters